A Pregnant Flower
by CassidysPersona
Summary: Narcissa's pregnant, Bellatrix is mad, Narcissa cant see why as it's hardly going to affect her. Meanwhile Lucius seems happy with the news and plans to support his wife throughout. However one wizard can cause one problem. Based Pre Birth of A Dragon. Rated T because of future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Narcissa always attended The Dark Lord's meetings, not because she enjoyed hearing what The Dark Lord had to say, in fact they made her feel quite sick. Oh yes she agreed with how Pure Bloods are the only ones who are worthy of magic, and how Muggle-Borns are scum of the earth, but something about The Dark Lord made her stomach turn, this time a bit more than usual, she attended the meetings to support her husband, The Dark Lord favoured Lucius and herself which was lucky but he still made her feel uncomfortable he always looked at her funny, joked about how different Bellatrix and herself were, in looks and in personality. Did it humiliate them? Yes, Narcissa especially, she knew from the moment she could understand proper conversation that she was different. It was late in the evening the sky was dark and the stars were appearing.

"Lucius, is your wife bored of our conversation?" The Dark Lord asked, Narcissa was too busy trying not vomit that she forgot to listen. Those around the table started laughing. Bellatrix sent her sister a glare how dare she humiliate her like that, "Narcissa? Do I bore you?"

"No...no My Lord," Narcissa answered in a whisper, she was pale almost transparent, though before she could continue talking her throat tightened up, "Excuse me," with no time to run she had to apperate, bad mistake. Next thing her breakfast was entering The Lestrange's toilet bowl. Bellatrix following orders had been sent to find her sister, she only followed the order as it meant she could scold her sister for embarrassing her.

It didn't take the elder Black sister to find the younger, all you had to do was follow the sounds of retching, "Narcissa open up," Bellatrix demanded, of course despite being not very polite, she did know better than to walk in on someone in the bathroom. Having once discovered that as a child, it wasn't her fault Bellatrix always said when Rodolphus took great pleasure in humiliating his then future wife. This was before they were married off and Bellatrix had been playing hide and seek with Rabastan. The two were six and four at the time, Bellatrix knew how to play hide and seek she often played it with her two sisters. She knew how to hide but also knew how to make Narcissa cry, it was a fun game; forget the youngest and listen to her parents scold their daughter for embarrassing them, she never had much sympathy even when Narcissa was two and still learning the rights and wrongs of being a pureblood she found it ever so entertaining watching the toddler cry. The bathroom was always her best hiding spot so when she entered to find her future husband naked it had been awkward ever since for Bellatrix.

Narcissa finally finished vomiting and straightened up, "Bella go away," she demanded of her older sister, "I know you're mad at me for embarrassing you, but I'm not in the mood," she added before having to sit down, her head felt light, her knees were weak and to stop her from fainting she leant on the edge of bath with her head in her hands.

"Fine but don't say I didn't knock," she used non-verbally alohamora which when the door crashed open, Narcissa jumped knocking shampoo, conditioner and body scrub off the bath. Bellatrix shut the door and locked it before standing arms folded her black curly hair wasn't tied up so it fell past her breasts but it still looked glamorous, "I don't care if you're not in the mood, when you're in my house you don't act like some common mudblood! Are you pureblood or not Narcissa?!" Bellatrix yelled which made her sister jump, "I'm talking to you."

"Sorry," she mumbled.

"I'm sorry, speak up," Bellatrix demanded, "What is wrong with you?!"

Narcissa stood up to leave but Bellatrix stood in her way, "Out of my way Bella," Narcissa ordered but Bellatrix didn't move, "I said move."

"And I asked what is wrong with you?" Bellatrix answered back, though Narcissa didn't have time to reply as not long after she was back vomiting in the toilet bowl. Bellatrix whilst Narcissa was vomiting summoned from the cupboard something that looked like a do it yourself potions kit, it read _Home Pregnancy Test_ Potion. Her little sister surely couldn't be but she had the idea that if she found out with Narcissa, at least she won't get any grief for being a bad sister, "Cissy, I'm not the best at being a good sister...but take this," she tapped the box on her sister's shoulder, "Mother gave it to me, she's determined for me to give Rodolphus an heir. However given this situation I think you need it more," Bellatrix was about to leave before Narcissa called her back.

"Bella...will you urmm, help me?" Narcissa asked, Bellatrix looked shocked how was she supposed to help?! "Just read the instructions for me?"

"Can't you read?" Bellatrix sarcastically remarked as she snatched the parchment full of instructions, "The two tubes should if pregnant, turn blue. All you have to do is fill it with the mixing potion and then to allow it to confirm...you...I'm going out for this one, I'm pretty sure you can urinate on your own-"

"Out," she ordered and Bellatrix left, she paced outside, waiting for her sister, she never felt any love really for either of her sisters, but she deep down had a bit of a soft spot for Narcissa, however she only really started being less horrible to her after Andromeda left, maybe it was a way of grieving for her sister despite the fact Bellatrix never grieved, she did feel deep down angry and hurt for her sister betraying her. Narcissa opened the door and sighed, "You can go if you want."

"Well you can't read can you?" Bellatrix replied sarcastically and Narcissa allowed herself to laugh, "You can either do this with Lucius or mother?" Bellatrix saw Narcissa try to think of a comeback but she failed.

* * *

The two sisters were knelt down beside the bath, Narcissa mixed the two ingredients needed together and waited for the potion to tell her the result, "Why are you doing this Bella? You've never really cared for me before," Narcissa asked confused at how her sister was actually bothering to wait with her.

"Do I have to have a reason?" Bellatrix asked as she stood up to walk around, her attention span was still at the stage of a two year old, "Don't know why mother got me that, she knows I'm not bothered about children," she said to herself she walked over to the window, "Everyone knows you were going to have kids or at least one."

"Maybe if you actually showed some affection to Roldolphus maybe you might actually end up getting somewhere," Narcissa suggested but she kept her eyes on the brewing potion, "Bella how long did the instructions say I had to wait?" Narcissa looked up at her sister who wasn't listening, "Bella!"

"What?!" she snapped then sighed, "Right...time...urmm I believe it said about ten fifteen minutes," she then continued to pace around the bathroom, "What do you think Lucius will say?" she asked, Narcissa knew that Bellatrix couldn't keep up her niceties for that long, she had to make some worry come to her sister.

"I don't know, we have discussed children but not really in great detail, not now Bella please I'd rather discuss this when I'm not watching my urine turn blue or red," Narcissa then had no time to wait as suddenly the potion turned a blue colour, her eyes went wide whilst Bellatrix's went almost green with envy, now she'll never hear the end of it, not just by her mother; her father, her aunt, her husband and her in-laws, "What do I do now?" she asked sounding almost childlike.

"I'm not the one to tell you that Cissy...we best get back to The Dark Lord, you know he does not like to be kept waiting...we've waisted his time enough."

"Bell-"

"Just get out of here Cissy," Bellatrix practically kicked her out the door before herself she followed, neither sister had realised that there was still a potion brewing, and without supervision it was likely to explode, "Are you OK to apperate?" she asked.

* * *

Firstly Narcissa entered with her head held high, "Sorry My Lord, I did not mean to disturb the meeting," Narcissa bowed her head down before taking her seat next to her husband, underneath she felt his hand place on top of hers, she looked up at him which he then tried to use his face to say ' _are you OK_ '? with her hand she squeezed his to ensure him she was fine.

Bellatrix came in second slightly glaring at her sister, "Sorry My Lord...I can assure you my family won't be embarrassing myself and Rodolphus like that again," she sat down and turned her eye onto her master.

"If you excuse me," Rabastan who lacked the values that his brother had, "I need the bathroom."

"Are you telling me you have been waiting all this time when we have about three?" Rodolphus asked going bright red, trust his brother to humiliate him like this. Rabastan said nothing as he ran, ran to the nearest bathroom he could find, "My Lord please forgive me, if I knew he was going to be such a pain I would've-"

"This is not yours or Bellatrix's fault, if your siblings cannot act rationally then that's their problem," The Dark Lord smirked, "It won't reflect on you, or yourself Bellatrix."

* * *

Rabastan was just washing his hands when he heard a bubbling sound, and then smoke started to arise, "Oh no," just on cue the potion exploded it rose to the ceiling before splattering Rabastan in blue, "BELLA!" he screamed. His face soon looked like he was about to cry when he figured out what had just exploded on him, the box containing the equipment and the parchment had been left where they were, "NARCISSA!" he yelled.

* * *

Both sisters suddenly had to look at each other, "I thought you," Narcissa mouthed to her sister.

"I thought you had," Bellatrix mouthed back, she was never the tidy one that was Narcissa, "Criply!" Bellatrix shouted and with a pop there came their house elf, "Clean up the bathroom and ensure Rabastan has a wash."

Though it was a bit too late for Criply to inform Master Rabastan as he was already there, "Please tell me...that this is not what I think I have been covered in!" he yelled.

"Rabastan if you are going to make a scene get out," Rodolphus ordered his brother out, "We will discuss this in private later," he grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and forced him out, "Criply will make sure you have a wash," Rodolphus walked back in humiliated, "My Lord I cannot apologize-"

"There is no need to apologize, it has already been done," he jumped in causing Rodolphus to sit down and glare at the seat which did locate his brother, "Now Lucius, you're doing well in deceiving the Ministry, Bellatrix I can assure you that I will not think bad of you because of the recent events caused by Narcissa; however what are you planning on doing with your blood-traitor sister?" he asked almost like he was taunting her, "Have you tried to track her down?"

"I can assure you, myself and Narcissa are doing all we can to track her down, she must pay for the shame that was put on the family. Regulus has yet to avenge his blood-traitor brother," she looked over at the young man who looked almost terrified.

"Yes...Regulus, what are you going to do to your brother?" The Dark Lord asked curiously.

"I believe it has been discussed that I torture him for all he did to me, to my mother and my dear father. I have dueled against him many times, and I am determined to make sure he knows all he did," Regulus sounded brave, but Narcissa could hear in his voice that thinking about hurting his brother was actually torturing him instead, "He will not go unpunished."

Narcissa looked over at him and gave him a reassuring look, which said _everything will be OK._

* * *

Finally after The Dark Lord departed Narcissa tried to avoid everyone including her husband, however he was able to find her, "Cissy?" Lucius called he found her sat outside on the balcony of the guest room in The Lestrange's house, "Narcissa?" he called again.

"Go away Lucius," she was sat her back against the railings and her knees were up to her chest, she couldn't figure out if the cool breeze was helping a hot flush or if she was just enjoying it, "I just need time alone."

"Narcissa, I know you, I know Bella, she would not have stayed with you that long if she knew something wasn't up," Lucius knelt down to her level and Narcissa turned her face away, "What is wrong Narcissa?" he asked as he used his left hand to turn her face to look at him, "Please tell me."

"I'm pregnant Lucius," she replied and she waited for him to up and leave, waited for his face to whiter than it already naturally was, "Well aren't you going to run?"

"No, why would I?" he asked taking her cold hands in his, "You're pregnant Narcissa."

"Why aren't you mad?" she asked.

"Because this is what we've been waiting for," Lucius replied and Narcissa looked at her husband with a gleam in her eyes, "Didn't you always discuss with me at Hogwarts? What we would call our first? We've known each other since we were children, I was your dance partner remember? At those ballroom lessons. There is no one else I would want a child with," he reassured and Narcissa knelt forward in to kiss him, in which Lucius replied with a kiss back, "Do you remember when we danced outside under the stars?" he asked and Narcissa nodded remembering that night, it was cold but Lucius's presence made her feel much warmer, "And you told me about all your family members," he knelt up slightly groaning, he had been having trouble with his knees since his incident on a broomstick in his third year, "How they always had a namesake and you didn't?" Lucius wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, which Narcissa laughed as it tickled, "Well I found your namesake, you're a daffodil, so I had this made for you," he pulled out of his cloak a necklace with a flower pedant on, "On the back it says: you're prettier than a star, brighter than the moon, there was a garden full of flowers but I chose you," he read out and Narcissa took it in her hand.

"Lucius," she slowly turned around and looked up at him with her big blue eyes, "It's beautiful, I, thank you," she didn't need to say much as she knew one thing, that Lucius could read her like a book.

"How about we dance under the stars?" he suggested then slowly kissed her on the lips, his forehead rested against hers they were both looking into each other. The balcony was big enough to dance, Narcissa looked up to find a Dragon formed in the sky, "What are you looking at?" Lucius asked curiously.

"Draco...Draco the Dragon," Narcissa replied with a fondness in her voice, "If you look up there between the big dipper and the little dipper, there's a dragon," she used her wand to help guide him, "See?"

"If I say yes do we still get to dance?" he asked and Narcissa affectionately laughed.

"Maybe I'll see my Uncle another day," she whispered to herself, before taking her hand in Lucius's and then rested her head against his strong chest.

* * *

Whilst Narcissa and Lucius danced, Bellatrix and Rodolphus were making their way into bed, "What was wrong with Narcissa?" Rodolphus asked as he blew out the lantern he had just placed on his bedside table.

"Nothing...she's just weak stomached," Bellatrix answered not really sure whether if she should tell Rodolphus or not, "Anyway she's got Malfoy to worry for her," Bellatrix answered before turning over on the left side. She had never felt this much envy before towards her sister, she wasn't jealous that her sister was pregnant, she was jealous as it meant her accomplishments once again wouldn't be noticed by her family, it will always be Narcissa, Narcissa will always despite her name not being a star, she would always be the star of the show.

"Do I detect envy?" Rodolphus joked but he got no reply and knew it was best to leave her alone.

 **A/N: I plan to carry this on to show how each person will react to Narcissa's pregnancy, I also want to explore Bellatrix and how she feels about this. Along with how Lucius is able to support her with his duties to The Dark Lord. A shout out to TinieLexie who is a great person to talk to about Lucissa and the Black family :). OK reviews are welcomed but please with constructive criticism, I am still a bit rusty so I'm HP Wiking and also reading the books again to try and get my knowledge back. So please bare with me! I also want to let you know I am British and HP is set in the UK so if I use British words and spellings which you don't get just drop me a PM ha**

 **From**

 **Cassidy x**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Right so HP Wiki says Regulus died 1979 so I made a booboo on Birth Of A Dragon, so I'm sorry for my mistake. I will keep Regulus alive but it'll be after 1980 that he will no longer be in my stories.**

It had been a week since Narcissa discovered she was pregnant, there was something about carrying a life inside her made her feel slightly terrified. Though she was more terrified right now, as it was time to tell her family, she was waiting for Lucius who had just spent an hour getting ready, "Lucius...please hurry up, I'm nervous enough as it is," Narcissa called moments later her husband appeared beside her, "Do I have to do this?" She asked half joking.

"The sooner it is done the sooner you can stop worrying," Lucius reassured his wife who was trying to hide her shaking, "All you have to do is tell them and then if you want we can leave," he walked over to the fireplace then grabbed some floo powder, Narcissa walked over next and waited for her husband to leave, "Noble House of Black!" Lucius shouted and he was gone in green flames.

...

Walburga, Druella, Cygnus, Regulus, Cassiopeia, even her sister Dorea was there, "I don't know why you invited her," Walburga whispered to Cygnus, "She's a blood traitor."

"It wasn't me who invited her," Cygnus defended

"I invited Dorea," Cassiopeia answered which made Walburga turn to her in anger, "She is my sister-"

"Who is housing a blood-traitor," Walburga argued back. Sadly for Walburga Cassiopeia and Dorea had a bit more power over her, they were her aunts, Cassiopeia had always been powerful and she was the oldest of Dorea and herself, "So what is she doing here?" Walburga asked.

Cassiopeia was about to reply but they were interrupted by the fireplace, "Ahh Lucius," Cygnus welcomed glad of the distraction, as Lucius brushed off his robes and then stood out the way, as he knew that Narcissa would be arriving shortly after, "Where is my daughter?"

"She was behind me," Lucius answered but they didn't have long to wait, Narcissa arrived, "Are you alright?" He asked concerned, he had read that apperation could harm the baby, but he hadn't heard or read anything bad about travelling via floo. He held out his hand and helped her up.

"Cissa," Regulus dashed over and hugged her, "I'm sorry I left so abruptly last week. Are you ok?" He asked sounding concerned.

"I'm fine Reg," she replied before looking over to her other family members, "Mother," Narcissa nodded, "Aunt Walburga, Great Aunts," she looked at Walburga, Cassiopeia and Dorea with a nod, "Father," she nodded which he did back, "Sorry to...drop in uninvited-"

"Narcissa, you do not need to apologise," Druella got out two wine glasses then a bottle of elf-made wine, "Can I tempt you?" she asked both her daughter and son-in-law, "I believe Dorea was just leaving."

Walburga smirked but neither Cassiopeia or Dorea moved, "I do not see a burn mark on Dorea's name do you dear sister?" Cassiopeia asked as she pointed her wand to her sister's name, on the tapestry, "So going by the rules, those who are still on the tree are still apart of the Black family," Cassiopeia argued her point, "And as we know Dorea has married a pure-blood, so forgive me I see no reason for her to leave," Cassiopeia argued. Soon aunt and niece were getting at each other's throats.

"No thank you Mrs Black," Lucius for the sake of his wife refused wine.

"I'm ok thank you mother," Narcissa replied though she felt herself going dizzy, she grasped onto her husband's hand making him jump, "Sorry," she whispered.

"Are you alright dear?" Druella asked as she saw her daughter suddenly look transparent, "Narcissa?"

It was lucky like her sister's, 12 Grimmauld Place had many bathrooms, releasing her grip from Lucius's hand Narcissa fled. Leaving her family in a state of confusion. Lucius followed not finding it hard to find her, he was about to enter before he stopped himself and decided to knock, "Narcissa?" He called.

Narcissa composed herself and walked over to the sink, finding that her face was smudged with make up, she turned the tap before splashing her hot face with cold water, "Co...coming," she choked on her words not realising how dry her mouth was. Though before allowing her husband in she used a spell to fix her face, then she fixed her hair that had stuck to her face.

"Narcissa are you ok?" Lucius knocked again this time even more concerned, what if she had fainted? Hit her head?

With one last check for dignity Narcissa then walked over to the door and opened it, "I'm fine," she half told a lie.

"I shouldn't have made you come today, Cissy I'm sorry," Lucius took her hands in his. They were interrupted by Regulus who had been sent out to find the couple, "Can we help you?" Lucius asked but with his rudeness he received an elbow nudge in the ribs by his wife, "Sorry...is everything OK Regulus?"

"Aunt Druella asked me to check on Cissy, but clearly she's fine," he cleared his throat clearly feeling awkward, "Were you ill...again?" Regulus asked noticing that Narcissa despite trying her best, she still looked unwell, "Is everything OK?"

"Regulus," Narcissa held her hand up to silence her cousin, "I can tell you but you have to promise not to tell mother or father, let me do that."

"You're not dying are you?" He jumped to his worst conclusion, which made Narcissa laugh but she politely hid her laugh by turned her head away.

"No Reggie...though I might as well be considering I cant keep anything down, OK...last week Bella and I left for a while, she was helping me take a pregnancy potion...not physically helping me, she just read the instructions. Anyway cutting a long story short I'm pregnant, with Lucius's baby baby," she could see that Regulus was taking the news in, "Reg?"

"Thank god I'm not going to be the youngest anymore," was the first thing that came out of Regulus's mouth, "Congratulations Cissa," he gave her a hug and kissed her on the cheek, "Still can't believe Bella helped you," Regulus added in disbelief, "How did she take it?"

"In a Bellatrix way...anyway not a word," Narcissa ordered and Regulus nodded, "We best go back, I believe Great-Aunt Cassiopeia and mother are about to curse each other's ears off," Regulus began to walk back in and Lucius then guided Narcissa back in.

"She married a Potter! She took in the blood-traitor and you want me to accept her?!" Walburga roared as Cassiopeia placed her wand near Walburga's neck.

"Narcissa are you ok?" Druella asked as her youngest sat down, "You were gone a while."

"I'm fine...I have...I have an announcement to make," Narcissa said as she looked over at Lucius.

Cygnus and Druella exchanged worried looks, almost like they were expecting her to say she has bumped into their blood-traitor daughter, "Well child?" Cygnus pushed for an answer.

"Lucius and I are...I mean...we're expecting a baby," Narcissa announced and Lucius held his hand out, which she gladly took. The room was quiet until Druella spoke up.

"Oh my Narcissa," Druella expressed happily causing Narcissa to look confused, "I knew you would be the one to not disappoint me," she kissed her daughter on both cheeks, "Well we must celebrate."

"I...I don't think that's really necessary," Narcissa hated being the centre of attention, whilst Bellatrix loved it when her family celebrated her becoming a death eater, Narcissa loathed having everyone fuss over her, "I just-"

"Oh Narcissa don't talk such nonsense," Druella scolded, "We will celebrate, after all your sister has failed to give me an heir. So we must be celebrating."

"Narcissa...didn't you want to go down Diagon Alley?" Regulus jumped in to save his cousin, "We discussed it last week," Regulus added.

"We shall come with you," Druella interrupted, "Cygnus aren't you proud?"

"Well I won't be unless she produces an heir, given your track record hopefully the Malfoy's may give me such luck," Cygnus answered, "But of course, Narcissa congratulations, just don't disappoint me," Cygnus added.

"Is that the time? Well even though Regulus so kindly reminded us about Diagon Alley, I believe we said we would join Crabbe and Goyle didn't we?" Lucius jumped in before Druella managed to worm her way into Narcissa's head, "And their wives."

"Yes," Narcissa cooperated which then she stood up and nodded to Regulus which meant thank you, "We will be in touch," Narcissa was first to leave as they exited 12 Grimmauld Place via Floo the rain was coming down, "Why does it it always seem to rain after we visit them?" Narcissa asked, "I don't want a party, all I want right now is to just sit down and read the paper..." Narcissa sighed heavily.

"And we shall don't worry," Lucius kissed her, "Why were your great aunts there?" Lucius asked confused.

"I don't know...all I know is that Dorea will soon be blasted off the tapestry, have you heard? Sirius's surrogate brother has married a Mudblood...therefore it won't be long," Narcissa was then called by Regulus, "Reg are you OK?"

"Can I please come with you?" He almost begged, "I cant stand it in there."

"Of course...I'm sure we can order another paper," Narcissa joked which Regulus laughed too, "I'm glad I'm out of both houses...not because I don't love them, but there's nothing like having your own manor...you'll understand one day Reggie."

"I wish," Regulus sighed heavily he had a feeling that finding a wife would be hard, especially since all the family commotion their name had been tarnished all thanks to two family members.

As they entered Malfoy Manor Lucius went into the large lounge to put the fire on, Narcissa followed, "What do we do now?" Narcissa asked as she took off her shoes, "My mother's determined to make this all about me," Narcissa twisted her long blonde hair around her fingers.

"I hate to break it to you Cissy but you're the pregnant one...so naturally it is about you," Regulus reminded his cousin, who's eyes started to become glassy, "Oh Cissy, I didn't mean to...Cissy."

"Regulus. Summon Dobby to make us tea," Lucius ordered as he sat down next to his emotional wife, "I can talk to your family, I'm sure they'll-"

"No it's not that...Bella's going to hate me, she always finds ways to make it about her and she'll have nine months of all about me," Narcissa cried but she quickly stopped as of her pureblood values, "She'll hate me."

Lucius wrapped his arms around his wife and kissed her on the head, "Your sister is a grown woman, if she can't handle her little sister having that bit more of attention, you just have to tell her to it straight."

"That'll go down well," Regulus came back in from calling the house elf, "Just let Bella be Bella."

Lucius shot a glare to the young man sat opposite him, "Where is that tea?!" Lucius shouted, "Dobby!"

"Sorry Master, Dobby is sorry," Dobby backed away as Lucius went to kick him, "Master Regulus such an honour! Mistress Cissy speaks highly about you sir."

"Dobby thank you for the tea," Regulus nodded. Lucius glared at his cousin through marriage, how dare he be polite! "I hope you put the ginger I suggested in one tea," Regulus whispered then winked.

"Such a polite man...Master Regulus, such an honour again to meet you," Dobby bowed away before disapperating.

"Don't you ever polite to him again," Lucius snapped as Regulus glared at the older man.

"It got Narcissa ginger in her tea, before I left I overheard Aunt Druella saying about ginger in tea, it helps with sickness, some potions can harm the baby so I asked Dobby to make ginger tea. Most people would say "thank you"," Regulus kept his glare, he was almost identical to his brother when angry.

"Thank you," Narcissa sipped at the tea before deciding whether she liked it or not, "Lucius what do you say?" She nagged her husband.

"Thank you," Lucius mumbled as he summoned the Daily Prophet. Narcissa after she drank the tea felt her nausea subside, it seemed Regulus had done well.

...

Rodolphus was busy in the drawing room when he heard shouting, he dashed into the hallway to find his wife stomping around, "Bella?" He cleared his throat after calling his wife.

"A party...mother is giving Narcissa a party, she's pregnant, she hasn't tortured, murdered or even used any of the three curses! And she gets a party for creating a sprog with Malfoy?! Arghh! Why is it even all these years later, Narcissa is still little miss perfect?!" Bella apperated before Rodolphus had a chance to stop her. Following suit he tried to track down his wife who seemed ready to murder.

 **A/N: Urmm I'm really unsure about this chapter it's been a bit rushed, because I'm having a bad day and just wanted to write to vent my frustrations. So I do apologise.**

 **From**

 **Cassidy x**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OK so sorry for the late update I am a terrible person I get ideas then they stop haha. Hope this is an OK update for the amount of time I've left this.**

 **From**

 **CassidysPersona**

Narcissa woke up at a silly time in the morning three am she had a slight feeling being in her early stages of pregnancy was messing her head up, not just hormone wise but also she had so many thoughts in her head that it was impossible for her to relax. So slowly she sat up her long blonde hair trailing down her back and looked over to her right side; typical Lucius wasn't there had they been called at stupid time to do their lord's bidding? As she swung her legs over the bed and her feet touched the floor the coldness of the tile floor causing her body to shiver. After a five second mental argument with herself about going downstairs she gave in, Narcissa grabbed her wand off her bedside table and walked down the hallway of the large manor whispering _Lumos_ soon the tip of her wand illuminated causing the portraits on the wall to moan, "Turn that light out for gods sake!" one shouted which in return Narcissa glared, she wasn't in the mood to argue especially at three in the morning.

"Oi blondie are you deaf? Turn that light out some of us are trying to sleep," another portrait shouted however this time it wasn't Narcissa to respond it was a man's voice.

"I'd be careful what you say..." Narcissa recognized that voice it was deep, it wasn't her husband, Rodolphus and Rabastan had never been lucky in the voice box department, "She may look sweet but behind that she now has an actual feeling in her womb, so be careful," what was Regulus doing behind? Oh no had he not gone on purpose? The portrait mumbled something before quieting down, "Why are you awake?" he shone his light in Narcissa's face which Narcissa lowered her wand to protect her eyes from the burning light.

"I could ask you the same thing, why aren't you with the other Death Eaters?" Narcissa asked with her eyes barely open, "Could you lower your wand Reg...I want to be able to see my baby when he or she is born," Narcissa demanded.

"Sorry," he cleared his throat and lowered his wand, "Muggle Raid...Lucius covered for me, saying that it's not the right time, I did argue but-"

"Reg why did you sign up if you're just going to keep putting off your chances? Do I want you to do this? No! However The Dark Lord is likely to punish you if you don't start participating...you could end up dead," Narcissa looked at her youngest cousin his face so young, he wasn't old enough to know what was good for him, he was too young to die, she couldn't bare not being able to see him again, "I don't want you to die Reggie," she felt her eyes burn with hot tears to stop herself from looking weak she looked up at the ceiling, though she soon felt two hands touch her cheeks. Anyone would think it was the start of incest, or that Narcissa was cheating on her husband with her cousin - however the Black's weren't strangers to incest, in fact Regulus was his mother and father's second cousin and Sirius was his cousin if you looked technically but despite the fact they were family all the Black's were very close unless of course you became a blood traitor, Regulus wiped away the tears that had escaped from her eyes, "Why Reggie?"

"I wont die Cissy...there's just certain things that Lucius thinks that I can't do, OK a muggle raid is pretty easy but Lucius just wanted me to...well he thinks that I'd mess up. He's a good mentor he can just be a bit well doubting," Regulus replied and Narcissa frowned. Was Lucius putting his life on the line? Had he argued with The Dark Lord about Regulus a lot? Lucius may not show it but he obviously wanted Regulus not to die, else he wouldn't be sending home, "I'm beginning to think he's making me miss a lot of missions on purpose."

"Lucius is deep down...when you get to properly know him is very caring, I can only think he doesn't want you to get hurt that is why he's sending you home. You never heard me say that his ego would be very damaged if he knew I was saying he was soft," Narcissa forced a smile it was hard to watch her cousin feel quite hurt by the fact he seemed to be not trusted, but at the same time she was angry at Lucius for being stupid enough to stop Regulus from doing what The Dark Lord ordered but again found it hard to see both her loved ones suffering, Regulus for his lack of tasks and Lucius for risking his life, "I know you're annoyed Regulus but you're only young actually you were still at school when you joined...so just please can you tolerate him? I know you want him to like you but it takes time to get to know him," Narcissa sighed heavily and made a face - she hoped that Regulus hadn't noticed.

"Cissy?" Regulus looked at his cousin concerned that she was having a problem, "Cissa?"

"They're just cramps...it's something about the body adjusting in early pregnancy, according to my mid-witch at St Mungos...Lucius being gone nearly every night doesn't help," she replied.

"Do you want to sit down, we can go into the drawing room?" Regulus suggested now he was worried he had caused something to go wrong, "Cissy?"

"Reg...I'm fine I might be with child but I'm not incapable of looking after myself," Narcissa was grateful for everything that her family were doing for her but sometimes, she just wanted to be treated like a normal person. Just because she was carrying a child didn't mean she had stopped being capable of looking after herself, "Sorry Reg I'm just tired, worried about Lucius, and I'm at this ridiculous time of the morning because my hormones are a pain in the fucking ass."

"Narcissa Black did you just swear?" Regulus laughed, it was automatic calling her Black, in fact she never questioned it, why would she? To Regulus she would always be Narcissa Black only in company he addressed her with her married name.

"Yes I did Regulus Black because I am only human and if I want to swear in my manor, which may I add is empty apart from Dobby and the talking portraits so if I want to swear I shall. I want toast...do we have jam? I want jam on toast," Narcissa then made her way down the manor and into the large kitchen. Regulus followed suit where he found his cousin searching the cupboards.

"Why don't you just get Dobby?" Regulus asked as he sat on one of the chairs that surrounded the large table.

"Because Dobby doesn't do toast and jam the way I do," she replied as she shoved jars out the way getting rather worried at the prospect of not having jam, "Ah ha!" she found the jar, it was still full clearly she hadn't had toast and jam in a while, "And I want toast and jam my way."

Regulus watched as his cousin attempted to make toast first the bread burnt; then she over-buttered her new toast causing her to get frustrated and finally after about five minutes Narcissa had toast, "Well that was entertaining...you know I get on with house elves, how about I get him to make us tea?" Regulus suggested and Narcissa was far too engrossed in her toast in fact she almost looked like she was having sexual feelings for the food, "Narcissa?"

"Yeah...tea...urm..sure," she soon made her way out of the kitchen into the drawing room, she sat down and curled her legs up beside her her eyes looked over at the clock where she saw it saying half-past three, "Why am I awake?" she asked herself sounding annoyed, actually she was angry at Lucius for buggering off so early in the morning, how dare he just leave! Not that she was carrying his child or anything.

* * *

One hour later half-past four Regulus and Narcissa were staring out the very large window trying to beat each other in a race for finding constellations, "Found it! There," Narcissa pointed to the constellation Cassiopeia, "Come on Reg you're actually named after the night sky surely you can find some quicker than me."

"It's harder for me because you were always able to cheat with Bella-"

"No! You had Sirius to cheat with, Bella just used to tell me the wrong ones," Narcissa smiled fondly at the memories of star gazing and racing to find the most constellation, "Draco," Narcissa came out with randomly even Regulus looked puzzled.

"Draco?" Regulus questioned.

"If I have a son...I'd like Draco as the name," Narcissa replied she moved away from the window and paced around the drawing room, "Do you think Lucius would agree?" she asked.

"I think he'd agree with anything Cissy...he really cares about you, the way he goes on about you is quite annoying at times but he definitely has a soft spot for you, the fact you've known each other for your whole life you've made it to marriage and you're still together."

"You think?" she asked quietly.

"Yes...and...I think I just heard Bellatrix apparate," Regulus's instincts were correct, there they were again arguing Lucius and Bellatrix could not stand each other, in fact anyone would think they were married sometimes.

 _"If we had brought Regulus with us...like The Dark Lord wanted us too instead of Rabastan then maybe we would've got more muggles destroyed," Bellatrix argued her face was filthy and her clothes were torn._

 _"If we had brought Regulus with us then it would've meant babysitting him," Rodolphus interjected. Lucius sighed heavily oh how on earth did he get stuck with Bellatrix for a sister-in-law and Rodolphus as bonus feature?_

 _"Regulus can do anything you tell him too, only Lucy-Lou over here decided that it was he stayed home," Bellatrix spat angrily at her brother-in-law, which in return she received a wand under chin._

 _"Quiet you're both going to wake Narcissa and she's been having trouble sleeping," Lucius whispered hoarsely causing Bellatrix make a face at him.  
_

 _"Oh boohoo she's always had trouble sleeping...nothing she cant handle,"_

Bellatrix walked into the drawing room to find her cousin and younger sister stood arms folded with the same look on their face, "Why are you both up?" she asked with her arms crossed across her chest.

"Oh yes Narcissa's really having trouble sleeping," Rodolphus flopped onto the sofa all etiquette going out the window due to a long tiring night, "Had a good night Reggie?" he asked in a patronizing tone however he received in return a glare, three terrifying glares from his wife, sister-in-law and cousin-in-law.

"Remember what I said Dol...mess with one Black you mess with us all," Bellatrix threatened her husband which Rodolphus rolled his eyes and sighed heavily, "Anyway you two haven't answered my question."

Narcissa greeted her husband back with a kiss on the lips and a hug before turning her face to her sister, "If you want to know hormones were involved...now if you excuse I'm going back to bed."

"I'll join you in a minute," Lucius said to his wife.

* * *

That minute turned into an hour for Lucius after having to explain his reasons for Regulus not joining them, then he had to smooth talk his way out of the mess and finally whilst Regulus found an escape saying he had to use the bathroom, Lucius followed not long after him. Though before leaving he demanded Bellatrix not mention this to The Dark Lord, Bellatrix only agreed since he was Narcissa's husband, being anyone else she would happily dob them in, whatever Narcissa held over Bellatrix confused everyone but despite the jealously she also took her older sister duties too far, she actually killed if they were to upset her little sister. Even Narcissa had pleaded not to kill Andromeda as she knew it meant Bella going to Azkaban. So the Lestrange's left Malfoy Manor leaving Lucius to sneak into bed and hug his wife from the side, he kissed her shoulder and Narcisss turned around facing her husband, "That was a very long minute," Narcissa questioned as she sat up and tapped the beside light on.

"I'm sorry...I had things to clear up, are you OK? Regulus mentioned you were in pain earlier," Lucius instinctively moved his hand to her stomach somehow hoping to feel something even though the baby was not even formed yet he still worried.

"It's just my body adjusting that's all, I'm fine...we're fine," she placed her hand on-top of his, "You don't need to worry," she moved up to kiss him on the lips and then stared into his eyes, "Thank you...for protecting Reg, I know you care about him really...however you're an idiot, if The Dark Lord-"

"Shh," Lucius placed his finger on her lips and Narcissa frowned, "The Dark Lord won't...Bellatrix may be jealous of you but she won't let you be hurt, I can never understand your family though."

"We're not that bad!" Narcissa hit his arm playfully and Lucius tickled her in the ribs she had admitted that was her ticklish spot, as Narcissa laughed uncontrollably he took in her prettiness, long blonde hair, big blue eyes, a kind heart who will be the best mother to their child. He questioned everyday how he deserved her.

 **A/N: Sorry for the incredibly late update again I am a terrible person as it's taken me ages to write this. To be honest I'm really unsure about this chapter but it's been in my head this idea for a few days so I had to put it together but I'm not sure. Next chapter should have a bit of Lucissa in. Thank you to my friend RainbowChaser who is helping me with the pregnancy facts. Just going to have to figure out what Narcissa would use for the horrible parts of pregnancy or if she would've used anything. I would love to hear your opinions, any criticism (constructive) is welcome. I must say it's 23:11 here in the UK and I'm tired but nervous for tomorrow so sorry for any mistakes in this.**

 **From**

 **Cassidy x**


End file.
